She wants her
by tirtsukrehhov666
Summary: Katherine is back at Mystic fall and wants Elena. They find out Klaus has found out about the doppelgänger. What will they do? Why does Katherine want Elena? Has Katherine retuned or has she been there all along?
1. Chapter 1

The full moon was gazing down at the Gilbert house. The shadows were dancing as the mist crawled. There was only one shadow that didn't dance it just stood still or disappeared. The only light that came was from the silvery yet dull moon as she stood by the forest line so she wouldn't be sported. The light to Elena's bedroom went off and she looked at the moon as her hand went over her beautiful pink lips and then turned into a fist from anger.

She couldn't help but blame herself for letting the Salvatore brothers have the girl she loved since her birth, but couldn't get to her knowing the dangerous she'll pull her into if they'd be together. She had to stand by and listen when Stefan told her how 'he saved her' yeah right it was Katherine who saved the young girl she had to compel her to forget how she was saved and fall asleep as she held her but at least she got the kiss she so longed for and when the ambulance came she had to run of so she wouldn't be seen, she also had to sit by and see how she suffered when she got told her parents died and the she was adopted and every time she was with Stefan.

_one day we'll be together and intent to keep promises I make to myself_ and with that thought she disappeared into to the mist and shadows once again. She'd been in the shadows since she was killed in Mystic Falls 1864 but when Elena was born it was more than ever, she couldn't bare the thought of losing Elena. Yes yes she said the same thing in 1864 but then she didn't have her humanity she was bored and found a way to escape Klaus for time being but with Elena it was different she meant it and this time she did have her humanity on, also she couldn't escape she couldn't flip the switch it was too different...too real she knew she had to work hard (once it's safe for Elena) to get her trust and undo what Salvatore's spoon fed her.

* * *

In the morning when Elena woke up she sent Stefan a text saying she'll sleep over at the boarding house. She got a shower and after made breakfast with coffee. When she finished she got dressed and went to her car. On the way there she had this weird feeling the something is going to happen. _Urgh why does this feeling have to come while I'm in a car _she stopped at stop sing when she saw some one watching her from the distance when her eyes landed on the figure it disappeared almost in the same second.

When she finally got to the boarding house she felt safe. Stefan came out and gave her a hug, they walked into the house and when to got in Stefan turned around with a worried look on his face.

"I have some bad news to tell you it's about Klaus his on his way to Mystic Fal-" Stefan was cut off by a famine voice like Elena's but different in so many ways.

"His on his way to get Elena and Kill her for a curse the been but on him, so you will need a good plan at least a better one the you would come up with and as mush help as possible if you want to kill him to make sure he wont come and kill you for messing with his plan. Oh and I happened to have a plan and a secret weapon." Katherine said with a smirk trying to hide her fear from them.

"And why would we trust you?" Stefan asked as he walked in front of Elena to protect her

"Well first of all I want Klaus dead as mush as you do and Elena happens to be my favourite Doppelgänger after myself and we related family has to watch over each other and knowing she is my only family left since Klaus killed all of them when I mess up his plan." Katherine told them quickly.

"Fine but as soon as you given us a reason not to believe you we'll kill you." Stefan growled at Katherine all she did was smile. _what is she planning...well as soon as I find out it against us I kill her with my own bear hands _Stefan thought to himself while eyeing Katherine carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's your plan?" Elena asked from her identical twin

"Well I though I'd take you to some where safe then come back and pretend to be you when he comes and has lifted the curse Stefan or Damon will rip his heart out but Bonnie has to do a spell to keep him on the ground." Katherine said to everybody in the room.

"No it's too big of a risk bonnie could die and he'll know your a vampire wont he and well not let Elena go to somewhere with you and stay there alone!" Damon raised his voice and his icy blue eyes daggering Katherine.

"Who said anything about me being a vampire, Bonnie dying and Elena being alone in some weird place I can't name just in case Klaus compels it out of you?" Katherine asked, "Elena will not stay alone my friend will stay with her to make sure no one hurts her, I'll give Bonnie a spell that makes me human until I die and turn back into a vampire and Bonnie won't be doing the spells alone I have witchy friend who's willing to help us kill Klaus. So does it sound good, we would have to start moving now because Klaus is getting closer every second?" Katherine finished.

"Yeah!" Most of them said in union but Damon and Elena disagreed.

"What's wrong with that plan?" Katherine asked a bit annoyed. _There is nothing wrong with my plan, I mean Elena stays alive and her best-witchy-friend doesn't die and Klaus'll get killed,_ Katherine was snapped out of her thought when she heard Elena's sweet voice.

"Well for starters I'd have to sit around and wait while my family and friend and a so called enemy will risk their lives to save mine or what ever other reason Katherine has." Elena told them.

"Well I don't mind that part but what I do mind is Elena going alone with you and your so called friend to god knows where." Damon added to Elena's comment.

"Well to answer you, Damon is I tell you where I'll take her Klaus can compel it out of you and you could still call her and talk to her. Now the answer to you Elena is yes you don't have a choice if you stay here you're going and by that you're helping by taking pressure of everyone else to make sure Klaus don't figure out that I'm not you. So any more problems? because we should set of now." Katherine said like she didn't care if Elena died or not but in side she was dying.

No one said anything this time, "Good Elena I'll take you to your house so you can pack so say your good lucks and see you soon." Katherine told Elena as she started to walk out.

* * *

When they got to Elena's Katherine compelled Jenna to remember that Elena is staying at her friend house and isn't coming back home for a while. Elena was packing her thing when Katherine came in._ God we have a nice ass_ Katherine thought to her self while she walked next to Elena to help her pack.

"Why?" Elena suddenly asked, "Why are you helping us, especially me?"

"Maybe I'm not that bad of a person as they told you, maybe I want to get rid of Klaus after so long running from him, maybe I'm care about you or maybe I like you that much." Katherine said

"Can you just give me the real answer?" Elena snapped.

"Temper temper little one. How do you know it's not all of them?" Katherine asked back.

"I don't, but why would you care about me or like me?" Elena shot back.

"Because your my family the only one I have left and how wouldn't like you your beautiful, sweet, kind and a lot more." Katherine told Elena as she searched her face for sarcasm but found none, "Anyway we should go now."

Elena just nodded and followed her down the stairs where she good luck to Jeremy and then they were of to where ever it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena and Katherine were in the car driving to an unknown place to Elena. The first hour or so was very quiet except when Stefan called Elena.

"If you are tired you can go to sleep I'll wake you up when we get there." Katherine said looking at the girl next to her with concerned eyes.

"No I'm Fine." Elena said stubbornly to Katherine.

"Well if you think you can stay up for another 3 hour or so, then go ahead." Katherine teased the girl.

"Another 3 hours?! I might just go to sleep." Elena said and tried to get comfy and Katherine smirked in victory.

After Elena fell asleep the ride was calm and quiet. Katherine had time to think of what's going to happen, that she might die but was the reason strong enough, of course it was she is doing it for love that might never be returned but it's still worth it, right?

* * *

They were soon there so Katherine had to wake up Elena but she looked so peaceful in her sleep. So she let her sleep another five minutes.

"Elena wake up we're almost there." Katherine said taking one hand off of the steering wheel to lightly shake the sleeping girl.

"Elena wake up before I get freezing water and pour it in your face s-" Katherine got cut of by Elena

"Don't fucking dear and I heard you the first time so you didn't really have to say the water pouring bit." Elena said to Katherine stubbornly.

"Easy there tiger, your really do have the Petrova fire Elena." Katherine said smiling.

"Thanks I guess...So where are we?" Elena asked looking out of the window.

"You Know I can't tell you because you'll tell Stefan and Damon and if the plan doesn't work Klaus might just compel it out of them so it's for your safety my dear sweet innocent Elena." Katherine said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up." Elena laughed,_ I could get used to this, she isn't as bad as Stefan and Elena say she is but I don't get the feeling I have towards her, _Elena thought to her self.

They got to the house they were meant to stay in, they got out of the car and got Elena's things and walked into the house. Katharine showed Elena to her room where she was going to stay in. Suddenly Katherine's phone rang.

"I'll be right back you can call the Salvatore brothers." She said walking out of the room.

Elena got her phone and called to brothers and told them that she was fine and that she'll be careful. When she finished she went to look for Katherine.

"What do you mean you won't be here for another two days? Yes I heard that but the plan everyone is ready so is are the witches and the Nobel one who is never late is going to be late foe two more days." Katherine sounded angry

"Okay I'll see you in two days." She said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Elena asked.

"Elijah the man who I said is gonna be her to make sure your safe isn't coming for another two days so your stuck with me for a while...Oh an tell that to the scooby-gang as well." Katherine said.

"Okay." Was all Elena said before she texted Stefan.

* * *

At the boarding house...

"Elena said that the guy that was meant to make sure she was safe wasn't there and he is gonna get there in two days so Katherine has to stay there." Stefan told everyone

"Oh great we always have to wait for her or her friends." Damon complained.

"Well she's gonna be here on Monday and the full moon in in two weeks so we have time." Bonnie said.

"Yeah and then we won't want to rip her apart and pretend the she is Elena as long." Stefan said with a happy face.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Katherine asked Elena.

"I don't Know." Elena said with a board voice.

"Hey do you wanna go out for a walk maybe or watch a move?" Katherine asked.

"Let's watch a movie," Elena answered.

"Okay go Choose a movie and I'm gonna order pizza and make drinks." Katherine said as she pointed at the DVD cabinet and went to order a pizza.


End file.
